imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Staugossa
Staugossa is an island country located in a group of islands called the Berrameran Islands. The Pacific Ocean lies to the east of the country; the Belgorrum Sea lies to the south; the Sea of Faire and Fauto (renamed in the Treaty of Peace) lies to the west, and the Faxtonian Sea lies to the north. Staugossa's capital city and largest city is Belgorrum. The former prime minister of Staugossa was Tyler Venoill, who has lost popularity because of his failure to keep Staugossa's possessions from the Holy Germanian Empire. Staugossa was driven from it's colonies by the Holy Germanian Empire between 1 January and 4 July 2009. It is now a monarchy. Staugossa's economy is crippled and in a major depression by being forced by Holy Germania to pay $900 trillion Staugossan dollars to each and every one of it's former colonies (and Holy Germania for the loss of troops) for the next two hundred years, as laid in the Treaty of Peace, 2009. Staugossa is also prohibited from acquiring any more colonies. Staugossa is one of the largest islands in the Berrameran Islands. The country has mountain regions on all sides. These mountain regions surround a rich and fertile valley known as the Staugossa Valley. Also, the lands along the coasts are flat. Staugossa's major rivers are the Mauphries, Tylmack, and Staugossan Rivers. The country's largest lake is Joag Pelmoras Lake. History Before 1950 The country now known as Staugossa was inhabited by the Vainx people before English-speaking settlers arrived in the mid-1700s. Many of these natives lived in what is now the Staugossa Valley, and others lived along the coastal areas. In 1751, Joseph Stelloua became the first English-speaking person to explore the island. By the mid-1820s, many English-speaking settlers had moved to the island. They treated the Vainx people like animals, killing them or forcing them off the island and to inhospitable islands, where they died from a scarcity of food. 1950 to 1989 The island now known as Staugossa saw an economic boom in the 1950s. Four cities grew into metropolitan areas. New roads were built. New buildings were built, and many resort towns were built. Staugossa enjoyed prosperity. Then, in 1963, the nation began experiencing economic woes that would only get worse before they got better. The nation was in an economic depression until 1977. In the 1980s, the nation's economy began booming again. Since 1989 In the 1990s, Staugossa began acquiring colonies out of greed, and the corrupt government of Staugossa sent police forces there to brutally torture the people in the colonies. This brutality caught the attention of other countries. Throught the 2000s, ten nations repeatedly asked Staugossa to free its colonies, as they only used them for bad purposes, but the government of Staugossa continued to refuse. In 2008, Staugossa's prime minister announced plans to acquire "as many islands as it can". When this announcement reached other nations, they grew very angry at Staugossa, and decided that Staugossa had to be stopped. In 2009, Staugossa lost all of its possessions and was forced to give them indpendence by the Holy Germanian Empire. Demographics Staugossa has a population of about 1,006,099. Most of the population (83%) is Caucasian. Native Vainx make up 5.2% of the population, 8.8% of the population is of Hispanic heritage, and 3% is of African heritage. Most of the people living on the mainland live along the coasts, near large cities, and in the Central Staugossa Valley. Many of the customs of Staugossa's people came from other English-speaking nations. Staugossans drive on the right side of the road. They like sports such as football, baseball, and soccer. Climate Staugossa has mild to hot climate all year long. The country has warm to hot summers and warm to mild winters, and for this reason, the country is a year-round tourist destination. Former Possessions, territories, etc. As of 2007, Staugossa had control of seven overseas possessions. They are Faire Island, Fauto, the Grand Grannas Islands, half of the Fairee Islands, Valentina, the Welkammon Islands, and the Xaviero Islands. Valentina fell under Staugossa's control in 1996. Faire and the Grand Grannas fell under Staugossa's control in 2003. Fauto and the Xavieros fell under the nation's control in 2004, and the Staugossa Fairees and the Welkammons fell under Staugossa's control in 2005. However, these have been freed. The Staugossa government has stated plans to expand the nation by taking control of the Seaschlon Islands, Ioline Island, the Westhammon Islands, and the island of Gregorous, all four of which were island nations with so-called "corrupt" governments. The Staugossa government's plan is to take control of those nations and overthrow their corrupt governments. However, these "corrupt" governments are very democratic and are peaceful. Also, Staugossa is prohibited for ever again acquiring colonies. Government The government of Staugossa is led by an King of Staugossa. The King appoints and fires public officals, recieves and credits ambassdors, declares war and makes peace, commands the armed forces, signs and coordinates treaties and alliances, repersents the people, calls and dissolves the Council, and issues Royal Proclamations. His Prime Minister leds the Council, coordinates major policy, advises the King, and leds the government's branches. The Council is the legislative source of power. The Royal Court is the leading court of Staugossa. * Category:Island nations Category:Nations with Former Empires